The Dalton Academy Warbler Captains
by Alter Alyce
Summary: The Dalton Academy Warblers have been a very close knit group of brothers for so long. But like the Titanic they would meet their ice berg, the captain has to go down with his ship. And he has to try to get them back to their feet and survive the battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! :D I promised to make something that is purely glee and Sebastian Related :P this starts at the whole Karofsky incident and moves on from there. :D it would focus on the Captains after Wes. Its gonna be a series of one shots or two shots. hehe i needed a break to stop writer's block :D**

**Anyways...On to the Story **

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Captains.<strong>

The Dalton Academy Warblers have been a very close knit group of brothers for so long. But like the Titanic they would meet their ice berg, the captain has to go down with his ship. And he has to try to get them back to their feet and survive the battle. Series of One Shots of the Warblers Captains/Head Council.

* * *

><p><em>Captain Sebastian Part 1<em>

The single dorms of Dalton Academy were usually very home-y and each student usually felt more at home in the beloved mansion than their own homes. But to me it feels more like a prison, a tormentor, a constant reminder of what I've done.

Most students, the Warblers especially, tend to hang out in their friend's rooms around this time of the day. The weekends were rather boring here in Dalton. But since the Warblers are still rather angry with me with the whole slushie issue (which wasn't my fault) and the blackmail (Which is totally my fault).

Zander, who for some reason had a dislike for Kurt and I later found out was the biggest homophobe I've ever known, had thought it was a brilliant idea to slushie Lady Hummel as a form of humiliation. But of course, I couldn't pass off a plan to humiliate little old Gay Face. I went along with the plan. Which was probably the worse mistake of my life.

I found out from a …little birdie…that Zander was supposed to be the new Head Council, but when Thad and David, the old Council members decided that they no longer want to be the Council members stressing them in their senior year. The Warblers took an election and I was elected to be the Captain.

I was his target all along. Since then, no one gives a damn to Sebastian Smythe the new sophomore transfer. _He's a jerk anyways, he doesn't deserve pity, not from us_. Those homophobic hypocrites.

Of course, I had nothing better to do than to concentrate on my classes, Lacrosse, and winning Regional's. Which caused me to I spend more time in Lima Bean than in Dalton.

I spent hours fighting boredom. I started playing with photoshop with some pictures of enemies and the pictures some of my friends from Scandals. Well I'd say friends, but they were nothing other just some random guy whom I've flirted with and gained the occasional 'friend'. It was better than spending money on overpriced coffee, or staying in my dorm room out of boredom.

I know I can be rather snarky and snobby, but I'm not the only one. Look at Sha-Queer-A. But I can go a bit overboard when I have no one there to tell me off. I just needed a wakeup call. And I had the cruelest one yet.

_Go back in the closet!_

_#$%&! Homo_

"Sebastian." The door barged open and a familiar Asian boy entered. "We need to talk."

"About what?" I muttered emotionlessly as I started at the screen.

"You need to stop this absurd plan of blackmailing the New Directions." Wes scolded.

After the slushie incident, the Dean thought it was probably a little hard on me to transfer into Dalton and suddenly become the Captain of the Warblers. So she called Wes, an alumni Warbler, to act as my adviser. I have talked to Wes about most of the problems I'm facing with the Warblers only talking to me for glee club purposes. But I learned from Zander the hard way, you can't trust half the people you meet. And I wasn't taking the risk of telling him of Zander's plots.

Zander is a veteran Warbler. Wes is more likely to join his side. And that would leave me more screwed than how screwed I probably already am.

"I'm not." I said. "I destroyed the photos."

"No offence, Seb. But I'm going to need some proof."

I couldn't help growl under my breath. I am really not in a mood. I pulled out the trash can from under the desk and slammed it in the middle of the room.

"Then look if you can salvage any of that."

Inside the trash can are shredded photos, and CDs. All of which used to contain the Finn photos.

I glared at the monitor. Which is probably the cause of half of my problems. Stupid Homophobes. "Proof enough for you?"

"What is your problem?" Wes demanded. "You're bitchier than you usually are. And that is saying something considering your probably the bitchies guy I know around."

"You want to know my problem" I turned glaring at the older teen. "You Dalton boys are probably the biggest hypocrites I've ever met."

I stood in front of the Asian teen towering him slightly. "You Dalton boys take pride of your zero bullying policy and being pro-gay for being an all boys' school. But you are just as bad as your any co-en school I have attended."

"You and I both know that's not true."

"Well, you just assigned the biggest homophobe to be your replacement." I snarled. "You were probably one of them too weren't you?"

"Bas, I know it's stressful." Wes said placing a hand on my shoulder which I shook off. "But with the Warblers by your side…"

"Ha" I scoffed. "They were probably more against me than you think. They were more like pawns than friends since the beginning. The only reason I wasn't kicked out of the group was probably because my dad is the state attourney." But I smiled bitterly. "Don't worry, after Regional's. I'm stepping down and leaving the Warblers. My old school in Paris seems more welcoming than these kids were. At least those kids were honest with me."

Wes looked at me with sadness in his eyes. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my torso and started to pat my back expecting waterworks.

"Let it go, Bas." Wes said patting my back. "You need to let the tension go. A good cry would make you feel better."

"I'm done, crying." I muttered as I stared blankly on the wall. "Crying isn't going to make it any better. I've done my crying. All it does is make me look weaker."

Wes sighed. "Then let's talk about this then."

He let me go and turned to close the laptop. But not before seeing the page I was on.

"You know Dave?"

I shrugged. "Met in Scandals."

"And?"

"And I may have said some stuff." I muttered under his inquisition.

"Clearly, we have a lot to talk about." Wes said.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>I sat on an empty table in Lima Bean, coffee in one hand and phone in the other. I groaned. I really need to do this.<p>

I scrolled through my contacts and landed on Blaine's number. I pressed call and waited for him to pick up. By the third ring he answered. But didn't greet

"We need to talk. How soon can you get to Lima Bean."

There was murmuring on the other line and the Latina bitch answered.

"Listen here, Twink." She hissed. "If this is another one of your…"

"Not this time." I said. "I just… I can explain it when you get here."

I hung up the phone and looked at my watch. Probably time to start on some of my homework. This is probably one of the only time of peace I'm going to get in a while.

god, I hate drama.

Thirty minutes later, the Cheerleader pulled the chair across me and sat down.

"Let me break it down to you," she said as her girlfriend, Kurt and Blaine stood guard glaring at me. "From one bitch to another. All this vicious underhanded crap has got to stop."

"Exactly" I agreed. "That's why I called you here."

"First of all," I gulped then looked at Blaine. "Blaine, I'm sorry about your eye."

"That means nothing to me."

"Just give me a chance," I cut him off. "I have no excuses other than a lame prank got completely out of control."

"Second," I said looking at all of them. "the Finn photos have been destroyed. I want the Warblers to win fair and square. And we are going to take donations for Lady Gaga's Born this way Foundation."

I took a breath then looked at my former friend. "Win, Lose or Draw. We are gonna dedicate our performance to Dave Karofsky. I thought you might want to join us."

"Wait for the punch." Kurt mumbled loudly to Blaine. "You know it's coming."

"No. Not this time." I said my voice cracking. "For too long, I have treated…Everything like a big joke."

I looked into Santana's eyes, knowing she would understand this more than any of the others would. "It's all fun and games, until it's not."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"You are not the only one who feels guilty about Dave's suicide attempt." I muttered. Drinking my coffee.

"How do you even know Dave?" Blaine demanded.

I smirked at them. "Scandals may be a gay bar. But you do earn some friends there. Probably my ownly friends right now are those I met there."

"I thought you were the gay Puckerman." Santana said rather harshly

I raised an eyebrow. "The kid with the mohawk? I'm a big flirt, sweetheart. I'm not a slut."

"Don't worry little dolphin." The other cheerleader whose name I think is Britney. "I'll be your friend. I won't let the other birdies hurt you anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Blaine asked. "What about Trent and the others?"

I smiled bitterly. "The Warblers are a stubborn bunch. They don't really listen to reason. And of course, they assumed that I was in charge with the whole slushie issue and loosing Blaine's friendship."

"Well it was you who did it." Kurt insisted.

"Well it doesn't exactly mean I planned it." I pointed out. "Besides, I wouldn't even want to come within ten meters of that concoction of diabetes in a cup."

"If you didn't do it why did you take the blame?" Blaine demanded.

"Because the faults of the whole team would always land on the captain." Blaine and Kurt looked up in surprise when they saw Wes. "Hey guys!"

"Wes!" Blaine greeted happily hugging his old friend. As did Kurt. "What are you doing here? I thought you were too busy in college to come home."

"My Warblers were in trouble." Wes said "And I couldn't let them down." Wes placed a hand on my shoulder. "Besides, Seb here needs all the help he can get. It's not easy handling a dozen or so hormonal teenage boys."

"So it wasn't your idea." Santana clarified.

I shook my head. "I was an accomplice. If you could use that term I guess. But I would be just as guilty."

"We'll figure this out, Seb." Wes said.

"Personally," Santana said. "I like this Sebastian way better than Bitchy Sebastian."

"You might not say that after we beat your ass tomorrow." I teased half heartedly.

"How can you go from actually tolerable to just plain annoying?" Kurt demanded.

"Don't worry Kurt." Wes said. "Seb's bark is harsher than his bite."

"You don't need to tell them that." I whined.

Which made the four other teens laugh. Hopefully this would end up as a start of a good friendship.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>I returned to Dalton around six. We have one last Warbler meeting at seven last run and one last prep talk before the big day. Not like they need it. Not from me anyways.<p>

I sat on the old council table with an open laptop on the table. I reviewed the last rehearsal. We were ready for Regionals. But I wanted to hold this last meeting. Not only for the final run as Wes suggested. But also my last word. Tomorrow, win, lose or draw, will be my last day as captain, maybe even as a Warbler. Perhaps it would be better if we reinstated the Warbler Council. It wouldn't leave all the stress on just one person. And it would hopefully make it fair again.

I looked into my watch fifteen minutes after seven. I looked around and saw half of the Warblers present. Most of them the newbies. The ones that came into the Warblers along with me. Where would the others be.

The doors burst open and the senior Warblers stormed in lead by Trent.

"Sebastian, please tell us it's not true."

"What…"

"Blaine called." Nick explained. "You're leaving us?"

This caught the attention of the other Warblers. I had hoped to tell them this after our final rehearsal. I ran my hand through my hair.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag." I muttered.

"So it's true." Jeff said. "Why? Why didn't you talk to us?"

"This is not the time." I said dismissively. "We need to concentrate on Regionals."

"No this needs to be solved now." David insisted.

"We can handle your love to participate in high school drama later." I said sternly to all of them. "But right now, we need to finish polishing for Regional's. Where is Zander?"

"He's off the team." Thad said stepping forward. "We found out what he was doing yesterday harassment on a student and abuse of a unanimous vote, is considered bullying. He left Dalton this morning."

"And why wasn't I informed." I demanded, "Regional's are tomorrow and we now lack one soloist."

"You can sing his solo." Trent said offhand. "Why didn't you tell us, Seb?"

"I could handle it." I said. "Or at least I think I did. I think it would be best if we reinstate the Warbler Council. End of discussion of this topic. With Zander gone we need to fix our Choreography…"

"We already fixed it." Nick said. I had assigned Nick and Jeff to do the choreography since we started rehearsing for regional's. One good thing about being captain, is that I don't necessarily need to teach everyone the steps, I can assign them to someone and those someone happen to me Nick and Jeff. Who are pretty good at dancing. Way better than I am.

"It's none negotiable." I sighed looking at my watch it was eight pm. "It's late. Meeting dismissed. We are having one last rehearsal, tomorrow morning. I want you all here seven thirty am sharp if we want to win tomorrow. We need to have one last rehearsal. And if we want to be ready by noon tomorrow we need to wake up early tomorrow. Dismissed."

I gathered my bag and pushed through the Warblers who tried to block me through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING PLEASE TELL ME WHATCHA THINK :D and (if you know teh tv series Flash (2014)) check out my other story :P <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Song: Cher Lloyd's Oath. :D**_

* * *

><p><em>Captain Sebastian Part 2<em>

* * *

><p>I spent most of the night trying to figure out how to fix the sudden change in the setup. So I went to breakfast groggy around quarter to seven.<p>

Around seven fifteen, I went to the choir room still in a bit of disarray. My coat hung on my satchel and I was attempting to tie my tie while walking. I expected less than half of the Warblers to be there this morning. But was surprised to find all the Warblers, already bright eyed and bushy tailed, already starting on practice.

I sneaked into the sides and placed down my bag on the floor as I finished fixing my tie. When they finished I applauded, which caused half of the Warblers to jump not seeing me seated by the old council table.

"That was great, guys!" I complimented. "If we could pull this off later, we have a good shot at beating New Directions."

The other Warblers were chatting happily with each other, congratulating each other.

"How long have you guys been practicing?"

"Quarter to seven." Nick replied trying to remember. "I think it was seven."

"Definitely earlier." Jeff said lightly bouncing on his feet. "I remember being there when the breakfast bell rang. I haven't done that since freshman year."

"That was last year, Jeff."

"Still."

"Well, you guys did good." I repeated then looked at my watch. It was seven thirty. But these guys have been rehearsing since sunrise and I know for a fact that more than half of these guys don't get up till around twelve. "Why don't you guys take five? We'll start to the finishing touches to the vocals after."

The Warblers started to disperse. Although most of them decided to stick around the choir room. I pulled out some of my notes from inside my satchel. I have a biology quiz Monday morning and I have a feeling this Warbler drama is going to take most of my weekend.

Just as I started to read through the first few pages, Trent called my name.

"Sebastian."

I looked up and found the Jeff, Nick and Trent all looking at me expectantly. I don't know who am I supposed to curse, Blaine for being such a gossip, or me for my big mouth.

"What do you guys need?" I asked. "I have a biology quiz Monday morning, and I am still not sure about our new set list arrangement for later. My voice is a little higher than Zander's was I am not sure if we need to change the pitch or try to work on a whole new song for…"

"Sebastian." Nick said closing my notebook. "You are stressing yourself out. I'll tutor you later if you really need it. But you need to calm down and we all need to talk."

"We need to concentrate on Regional's." I countered. "The Warbler's haven't reached Nationals since the year before last even under Wes' leadership and I would really like to bring the Warblers back to its former glory."

"Nationals doesn't really matter if the Warblers aren't whole." Trent protested. "It wouldn't feel the same if there is no brotherhood."

"Don't worry, after all this is done, you guys can have your brotherhood back." I said bitterly. I refused to look at them in the eye. I could not bear the hurt looks in their faces. They refused to acknowledge it. But they left me.

I tried reaching out, but I was given a cold shoulder. After the whole Michael incident, to them I was nothing more than their Captain. All of them. I was given the cold shoulder when I was hurt. I was a wounded Warbler, but the flock left me and I was left to mend my own broken wings.

"You know that is not what I meant." Trent groaned. "Sebastian…"

"Five minutes are up." I said shoving my notebook back into my bag my face impassive. "We need to have a dry run on vocals so we could see if we need adjustments for the vocals."

"Seb…"

I was already on my feet calling the attention of the other Warblers.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>Travelling from Westerville to Lima was a good two hour drive. The school lent us one of the school buses for competitions so the Warblers started to fill into the bus. I did the head count and double checked if we had our spare uniforms. (In case someone was stupid enough to stain their uniform with something as ridiculous as ketchup. Which happened once according to Wes.)<p>

Johansson Mason, the Dean of Dalton, entered the bus which caused a cheer from the Warblers.

"Good Morning, Warblers." He said smiling proudly. "I came to wish you all good luck. And some words of wisdom."

"Life's too short." I could almost feel his eyes looking at me. "Win or lose, don't let a simple competition get in the way of your friendship, of brotherhood." He said "Just remember. Once a Warbler…"

"Always a Warbler." The Warblers chorused loudly.

He smiled "Good Luck, Warblers"

The Dean placed a hand on my shoulder then went down the bus. I sat in the front nearest to the door. It would make head count and over all announcements easier, and sitting in the front seat makes it easier to avoid everyone. The bus started up and the Warblers were all either conserving energy or trying to build them up. I plugged in a pair of headphones and closed my eyes.

I felt the seat sink beside me. I opened one eye and found Trent sitting beside me with a sheepish look on his face. I raised an eyebrow and he made a motion for me to remove my headphones. I pushed one aside.

"Hi." Trent said. "Want to talk?"

"Pre-competition meditaion." I said making an excuse. "I don't think anyone wants me vomiting all over the stage."

A few months ago before Sectionals, I spent a good amount of time in the bathroom. Since then, I was known to have a nervous stomach. Although, I forgot to mention that I may or may not have eaten something rancid that morning. The Warblers didn't need to know that at this point. I have no problem performing in front.

That got Trent off my back, for now hopefully. I fixed my headphones and closed my eyes again.

I took a deep breath. This is it.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>The actual completion doesn't actually start until around four in the afternoon. But of course there is still the blocking assignment, last minute rehearsals, make up, costume and all that.<p>

The Warblers filled into the Auditorium which I admit was cleaned up rather nicely. The Audio Visual were being set up and from the looks of it some fog machines. There were these really large curtains at the back that give off these patterns of waves coming down.

Most of the Warblers left their coats in the classroom that was assigned to be our dressing room. Others hadn't fixed their ties and fixed their hair. Which probably shocked the New Directions. Well those other than Kurt and Blaine.

The teacher with curly hair, Mr. Shuster if I remember correctly, called the Warblers for the last blocking adjustment for the performance. Nick and Jeff stood in front facing everyone on stage.

"Alright guys." Nick said clapping his hands. "We have twenty minutes and we need to see if we have to adjust the blocking."

The first song had most changes. Since Zander had left, the Warblers insisted that I take his solo. So we had to replace some members, me being one of them. We spent a good fifteen minutes on that setup. Since most of the Warblers had a bit of an adrenaline rush and were goofing off a bit.

The last five minutes were easier, since most of us knew our own blockings without problem. When Mr. Shuster called our attention, we were already done and the next group started working on stage as soon as we went off.

"Hey." Kurt and Blaine greeted and everyone was in good spirits meeting some of their old friends again.

"Blaine!" Trent greeted happily hugging his best friend. I smiled at the two New Direction members and snuck away back to our room.

As much as I would love to hang around them being all friendly and sappy with their get together, I don't think I would like to spoil their fun. I would often do that but right now I don't feel like it feeling rather sick.

I groaned into my hands as I sat on one of the tables, my feet dangling from the ledge. I need to concentrate, Regionals, Warblers, Biology.

"Sebastian!" a rather ruffled Kurt appeared inside the room.

"What do you want, Lady Face? " I demanded I am really not in the mood for this.

"It's Jeff. " he wheezed clearly from running. "I didn't see what happened but the next thing I knew there was blood... "

"What did that blonde haired idiot do this time? " I demanded getting on my feet and headed out. "where are they? "

"Auditorium. "

I started to walk swiftly towards the auditorium. Kurt managed to catch up with me.

"What happened? "

"I don't know I didn't see. "

"of course you didn't. " I muttered as I entered the auditorium. I printed down the aisles and found Blaine by the stage with...

"Wes? "

The alumni looked happy to see us. But considering that Jeff got injured... Something fishy is going on.

"What are you doing here?" I looked around "where's Jeff? Kurt said there was blood. Where are the other Warblers? So help me if this is some sort of prank... "

"It's not" Wes said "We all need to talk. "

I groaned "I thought I told everyone I am done talking."

"Then you sit down and listen" Blaine said forcefully pushing me down on one of the front seats of the auditorium. "The warblers have something to say."

The curtains opened and the warblers were lined up on stage. What is this all about?

"Sebastian." Thad addressed stepping forward "we know that you weren't the best captain. But we were also not the best members."

"We disbanded the Warbler Council for selfish reasons." David admitted "We wanted to spend our senior year spending time with our friends and we thought it would be best if we assigned someone else to lead the group."

"We forgot how hard it is to lead the Warblers through competitions. And none of us made it any easier for you." Thad said "But even though you were a new Warbler, you managed to get us all through sectionals. Something that even Wes couldn't do alone. "

"You're better than people give you credit for, Seb." David commented "Thad and I didn't even know what was going on within the Warblers not like Wes was able to."

"But even before Wes started to help, you figured it out." Thad continued

"Who else would've known that Nick and Jeff were really good choreographers." Trent piped "Most of us were never really sure on how to dance on stage. That's why for years we tend to stick to the simple sway and clap routine and would play around at Dalton instead. Who else would've known that John was a really good a cappella vocals director?"

I shrugged "the guy calls himself Meatbox. So I assume he is really good at beat boxing."

"The point" Nick interrupted "is that we were too preoccupied thinking on how badly you would push us not to notice that you were suffering from stress. And with what happened with Zander..."

"I guess what we are trying to say is we're sorry." Jeff said "you pushed us into our limits that we didn't see that you never really pushed us to do something we didn't want."

"You just became really annoying sometimes" Trent commented "but you were a friend. A good friend to all of us. And we were being jerks."

"Well I was being a bitch." I commented "of guess I deserved it."

"That's the thing Seb." Nick said "you didn't deserve that."

"I think this is better summarized this way." Thad said as the Warblers started to sing. Jeff and Trent started taking the lead.

_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end  
>Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend<br>You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
>You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you<br>'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house  
>All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts<br>And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
>We got something you can't undo, do<em>

Jeff and Trent both jumped off the stage and sang in front of me and the others.

Laughing so damn hard  
>Crashed your dad's new car<br>All the scars we share  
>I promise, I swear<p>

Wherever you go, just always remember  
>That you got a home for now and forever<br>And if you get low, just call me whenever  
>This is my oath to you<br>Wherever you go, just always remember  
>You're never alone, we're birds of a feather<br>And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
>This is my oath to you.<p>

The two started to pull me to get in stage with the others. While Wes and Klaine encouraged them by pushing me off my seat. Then Nick and John started singing.  
><em><br>I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes  
>I know I call you lazy, and that's most times<br>But you complete me, and that's no lie  
>You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie<br>We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
>Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong<br>And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong  
>You got a best friend sing, sing along<em>

The warblers started singing at the top of their lungs and I was practically surrounded by the whole club. And I could keep the smile off my face. I don't know if it's because of the adrenaline or the acceptance of my peers.

Laughing so damn hard  
>Crashed your dad's new car<br>All the scars we share  
>I promise, I swear<p>

Wherever you go, just always remember  
>That you got a home for now and forever<br>And if you get low, just call me whenever  
>This is my oath to you<br>Wherever you go, just always remember  
>You're never alone, we're birds of a feather<br>And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
>This is my oath to you<p>

Oh ohh, I'll never let you go  
>Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you<br>Oh ohh, just thought that you should know  
>Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you...<p>

They were all looking at me with a hopefully look on their eyes.

"Well?" Thad asked

"Please stay, Seb." Trent said with his puppy dog eyes.

I sighed theatrically "Well, if I must."

The warblers laughed most couldn't help the smiles off their faces.

"Group Hug!" Trent instigated and I was suddenly trapped in between all the bodies that were a lot more muscular than I am. Squeezing the air out of me.

"Help!" I yelped from the middle of the hug causing the warblers to laugh. Wes, Kurt and Blaine went up the stage to greet us.

"Great to see you back to your normal, smirky self, Seb. " Blaine commented

"Well I can't wait to see your face when we win." I countered "right guys."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>We all went back to Dalton that night rather down. But not all the way. Most of the Warblers were in good spirits, playing around in the school bus mostly because Wes was joining us in the ride back to Dalton.<p>

Second place is better than nothing I guess. But I had hoped to at least reach Nationals, oh well better luck next year I guess.

When we arrived at Dalton, we all headed towards the Choir room." Soon everyone had found a seat Wes called their attention.

"So everyone. That was a great performance." Wes said. "The best performance the Warblers have ever done."

That caused some cheering from the warblers.

"You all did great." He complimented. "And from the looks of it, you all had fun as well. And that is what matters. Second Place" he raised the trophy high. "And our brotherhood is whole again. I couldn't be prouder you guys."

Wes turns towards me. "I think I speak for everyone when I say this. But Seb, would you do us all the honor of placing this where it belongs."

With the encouragement of the Warblers I took the Trophy from Wes and placed it in the glass cabinet.

"I need to get back home." Wes noted looking at the time. "Just don't forget, Once a Warbler."

"ALWAYS A WARBLER!"

And this time, I believed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! YAAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :D<strong>

**Up Next: Military Captain Clarington**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :D Suggestions or comments :P **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><em>Military Captain Clarington<em>

* * *

><p>Sebastian's POV<p>

As it turns out after the whole Zander incident, the office was aware of what happened within the Warblers. And with that I, being the Captain, was placed under probation for letting all the chaos happen…and for being the cause of half of them.

What I didn't expect however was for Dalton's art department to find a new captain.

I was a little late for Warbler Practice. But of since it was the start of the new term. And that we didn't have a new captain yet. Warbler practice tends to start a little later than the assigned time.

I stumbled through the doors of the choir room.

"Sorry, I'm late guys. Madame Granger is had her pregnancy tantrum again and…" noticed that most of the Warblers were for lined up by height and a boy with bleached brunet hair and a hard stare approached me.

"You're late."

"Who are you?"

"I am Hunter Clarington." He said with an aura of sophistication. "New Captain of the Warblers."

"Sebastian Smythe." I said holding out my hand which he ignored.

"Stop wasting time, Smythe and join the others."

I narrowed my eyes at the new captain. I don't like this new kid.

"As I was saying before our intervention." He said pacing in front of us like an army general looking down at his troops. "Dalton just gave me a full scholarship to move here from Colorado Springs. Where I led my military academy choir to a Regional's victory with Presidential Honors. Now I'm here to kick it up a knotch."

"I reviewed your performances in the past few years. And I feel that the Warblers have not reached their full potential. There was a large improvement in within the past two years. You lack discipline and team coordination. And my job is to help the Warblers reach your full potential." He stopped pacing and stood in the middle of everyone. "So for today, we are going to start practicing. I am adding the practice schedule to four times a week and that includes weekend choreography training."

After that rather uplifting pep-talk, Hunter went straight to business. Vocalizations and schedule adjustments. Despite the fact that he is an ass. He seems to know what he is doing. He didn't look like the kind of guy who'd take shit from anyone.

Practice ended a bit later and everyone was feeling a bit sore. The halls were almost empty. I went to my dorm room and sighed. It's good to be back at Dalton. But I don't think Glee club is going to be as fun as it used to be.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>"Smythe!" Hunter called at the end of Warbler Practice. "Stay behind for a moment."<p>

The Warblers filled out of the room rather quickly. The other Warblers patted my back in support.

"Good luck, man." Jeff whispered before he let Nick pull him out of the room. As soon as the door shut. And Hunter's composure slackened a little. Like very little.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I've been sent to the Principal's Office?"

"A little birdie told me that you were the last year's Captain." He said. placing his thumbs into his pockets. Not exactly making him any less threatening.

"Yes, and?"

"I need a co captain." He said. "I need someone who knows this group inside and out."

"And you expect me to be your co captain?" I asked with a raised eyebrow crossing my arms. "What makes you think I'd be up for the job?"

"You're determined, and you don't take shit from the competitors." He said circling me. "I know about the blackmail, Sebastian. And the slushie. I like that."

"What's in it for me?" I challenged.

"I know your reputation here in Dalton." Hunter said. "And I know all about your little relationship with one Vanessa Redlinn."

I winced. I could still feel the scars. I couldn't touch a blade in months.

"How do you know that name?"

"I do my research." He shrugged

"What do you need me for? You can handle the Warblers a lot better than I did."

"I need someone in the inside." Hunter said. "The Warblers are a tight group of brothers. I couldn't simply insert myself and learn of everyone's group dynamic in one sitting. That takes years. So I need someone who knows everything. Who better than the old Captain?"

"And if I say no?"

"It wouldn't take much for a rumor to spread like wildfire." He said threateningly. He grabbed my right arm harshly. I tried to pull away but his grip was way too strong. He pulled back the jacket's sleeve and revealed the long scars.

I successfully pulled my arm back and I pulled down my sleeve. "I'll do it."

"Good." He said then his composure returned from the blackmailing terrorist to the army general. "You may go."

It took all my will power to not run out of the library and towards my dorm room. I loosened my tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of my shirt feeling like I was about to suffocate.

I curled up on my bed hugging my knees close to my chest. I took deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down. I didn't realize I fell asleep until I heard someone knock on the door.

I checked the time, it was nine o clock who'd be knocking at this time of night.

I fixed my shirt but kept my tie loose. I peeked through the door and found Simon the floor's RA.

"Simon. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"You've been assigned for a room transfer."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Dean's orders. I am just here to inform you that you need to move to room 407 by tomorrow night."

"Again. Why?"

"Ask the Dean. I'm just the messenger." And with that he left to check on the other students.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>"It was a request from a student. " the Dean said "I am not of liberty to divulge that information but I agree with his terms that it would be best if he were to room with you. Quite frankly, I think it would do you good to have someone keep you in line after last year. "<p>

"But I haven't done anything wrong " I exclaimed

"I know that, Mr. Smythe. But I think it would be best for not only you but as well as the Warblers if you were to stay together." the Dean said "my decision is final."

I groaned but got to my feet taking my satchel with me.

"Oh, and Mr. Smythe " he called making me turn back to look at him."I meant what I said the other day. I expect great things this year. From you especially."

I headed back to my room I had an hour left before class starts. I might as well start packing for the room move.

I opened the door to my new room and was met with a familiar face.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope." Hunter said with an uncharacteristic enthusiasm. "Welcome Roomie."

"Why?"

"I want my Co-captain always by my side." he explained. "When I mentioned my idea to the Dean, he was more than willing to allow the switch."

"This cannot be happening. I muttered as I placed my box on the floor.

"It's happening Roomie." He said "Now come on in. I wont bite."

"Much."

"Alright let's cut to the chase then." Hunter said as soon as I placed my luggage by the foot of my bed and my other box of belongings on the bed. "As I have mentioned I have reviewed the Warbler's progress over the years. Other than the fact that there is a lack in choreography. I also noticed the lead singer."

He opened his laptop and started typing. "Before you and I arrived here in Dalton, The Warblers always had only one solo singer…"

"Why do you think it's called a solo?"

"Hush." He scolded then continued to type. "A famous one though. Is this one."

He showed me a picture of a familiar boy.

"Oh, that is Blaine."

"Blaine Anderson, I know." Hunter said closing his laptop. "He looks no older than you are. And I know that you know something."

"He's like a legend here at Dalton. But Blaine has a boyfriend."

"Please, I am not even remotely bi-curious."

"Are you going to let me finish?"

He just waved his hand for me to continue.

"He has a boyfriend, named Kurt Hummel." I said. "Kurt came here to Dalton for a short time. He returned to his old school and Blaine went to McKinley the next year to join his boyfriend for his senior year."

"This was last year correct?"

"Yeah" I said. "Now according to Trent, Gay face is in New York with the young Barbra Streisand."

"Do you still have ties with Blaine Anderson?" he asked seriously.

"I haven't talked to him since Regional's year." I said with a shrug. "I guess friendship isn't that tight as we thought."

"I see," he said his face impassive in thought. "We are getting the Warbler legend back to Dalton."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"I have a plan."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>A week has past and I haven't heard anything of Hunter's 'plan'. Warbler practice was getting more and more intense by the session. But I have to admit. The team's coordination has improved compared to when I started. There were still impromptu songs of course. But even then the Warblers were more in sink than ever.<p>

I honestly thought that Hunter had given up on his Blaine plan. Until he woke me up in the middle of the night.

"Sebastian!" he said rather urgently poking me at the back. I groaned. I haven't slept well in days and this is probably one of the few days I can sleep in. And my new and annoying roommate has to ruin that for me.

I opened an eye to find Hunter in a black beanie and black shirt.

"What?"

"Wake up. We have a mission to accomplish."

"What?"

"Are you really this incoherent when being woken up?" I peeked at the clock at my bedside.

"I am if I only slept for two hours." I grumbled as I sat up. "Hunter it's Thursday Night. We have class tomorrow."

"No we don't. Dalton has a football game and most students are sort of required to attend to watch we could sneak out if you really need to get back to sleep." He said. "Come on, we are wasting midnight oil. I already layed out your clothes we have to go we have an hour drive to Lima."

"Since when did you become my mom."

"Just go change I'll explain everything on the way. Hurry!"

"Fine!" I grumbled then grabbed my clothes from the chair that Hunter pointed at. I locked the bathroom door and looked at what he had gotten out of my closet. He got my black long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans that I only use when I go clubbing. What in the world is he up to?

"Sebastian you better be done or I'm bringing you naked."

"Hold on, I'm done." I grumbled as I raked the comb through my bed head. On normal days my hair falls flat on my head that's why I had to put gel to keep it up and not all over my face. But right now it was becoming rather unbearable.

I went out of the bathroom and Hunter had a backpack over his shoulder ready to go. He tossed me a beanie a lot like his. He gave me this no nonsense glare as he dragged me out of the room and locked the door behind him.

"Mind telling me where we're go…" he put his hand over my mouth as he scouted the corner.

"Just follow me and I'll explain everything in the car."

We went out from the back of Dalton, by the forest where Hunter had parked his car. I climbed in the car and he climbed into the driver's seat. He tossed his bag to the back and started to drive.

"Explain."

"We are going to get our bait." He explained with a slight wicked grin on his face. "The New Directions are slightly rebuilding. And the only one brave enough to approached the Warblers if we were to set the bait is Blaine."

"And what exactly is our bait."

"Their National's Trophy."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>The familiar public school started to come into view. Hunter parked his car in the forest near the school and took out his backpack from the backseat and we snuck into the school. There weren't many opened windows but there was one long high window that didn't look like they had locks.<p>

"How are we getting up there?" I asked. "I am certainly not lifting you. I'd get crushed by your fats."

"You're just jealous of my large muscles." Hunter teased flexing his biceps then went back to thinking. He then looks at me expectantly.

"I think I can pull myself up there." Hunter said. "But I need you to get in there first."

"What?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" he groaned. "I'm going to lift you up there. You open the window and check if anyone is inside."

"Fine." I grumbled. "But if I fall off and break something I would totally blame you for that. Mind you I still have a Lacrosse game next week."

"Stop whining. Come on." He cupped his hands and lowered his hands. I placed a foot on top of his and held on to his shoulders before he lifted me up. He seemed to have miscalculated my height and I hit the roof instead.

"Oww." I groaned rubbing my skull. I pushed the window open sure enough. There wasn't any resistance with the lock and no one in there. I managed to maneuver my body into the room and half way did I realize that I hadn't thought of the landing making me land on my side.

"You alright in there."

"Just peachy." I said sarcastically.

"Alright I'm coming in." I only managed to roll away in time before he nearly crushed me. But he didn't land on his side like I did, he managed to catch himself with his limbs like a gymnast.

"Seriously?"

He shrugged as he wiped his hands on his jeans. "I took gymnastics as a kid."

"I can see that." I said getting on my feet then took a look on my surroundings. "We're in the choir room."

Hunter took a look around and spotted what we came here for. The large trophy was behind a glass cabinet.

"It doesn't have a lock." Hunter chuckled and just took out the trophy. "Come on. We need to find a perfect place to film our threat."

It didn't take long for us to finish filming and in my case photo editing. We left the McKinley choir room from the window again.

Hunter just managed to fit the Trophy while I stood watch. Then I heard barking…

"Run." I exclaimed in a whispering voice as dogs were coming towards this way.

I jumped into the car and Hunter and I were racing back to Dalton laughing our asses off in the car.

"And now we wait for the fish to take the bait."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>"Sebastian." Hunter called Saturday morning in the middle of my study period with Jeff, Nick and Jon. "The fish has taken the bait. Blaine's on his way."<p>

"Blaine?" Jeff asked. "Why is he coming here?"

"We are going to try to persuade the Warbler Legend back to Dalton."

"I need you to wait for him by the staircase." Hunter said. "Lead him to me and I'll handle everything."

"Sure."

Around noon I was by the foot of Dalton's grand staircase and a familiar sweater vested teen was walking down the staircase. He saw me and a look of realization passed his face.

"Sebastian" he sighed "Of course it was you."

"No it wasn't. I swear." I admitted. "I turned over a new leaf remember."

"Oh that's right."

"No more bullying, blackmail, or assault this year."

"That must be boring for you"

"Yeah it is." I groaned playfully. "Being nice sucks."

He looks around expecting me to admit the trophy incident. "He's waiting for you in the Library."

"Who is?"

"The guy you're here to see." I said. "The Captain of the Warblers."

"I thought you were captain of the Warblers."

I waited by the door as Blaine entered the Library.

"I knew they'd send you." I heard Hunter say. Blaine was taken back.

"Allow me to answer the obvious questions, I'm Hunter Clarington. I'm the new captain of the Warblers and I am not even remotely bi-curious."

"How can you be captain when…"

"When you haven't seen me before? Simple." He stood up and walked towards the fireplace. "Dalton just gave me a full scholarship to move here from Colorado Springs. Where I led my military academy choir to a Regional's victory with Presidential Honors. Now I'm here to kick it up a knotch."

I went to find Jeff and the others and returned just as Hunter finished his little threat.

"They know you don't belong there. Why don't you?"

"We all know the real Blaine, Blaine." I said entering with the others. "Ambitious, Driven, You're a Dalton Boy."

"Present the Blazer."

"That's not work on me."

"Then why be afraid to try it on." I offered the sleeve to Blaine and he tried on the Blazer.

Hunter wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "Here's the thing Blaine. You know that the National's trophy is a fluke. Just like you know that we are going to win at Sectionals. Now. I don't like to see a Dalton legend like you. Sidelined on his Senior year. I want you on the winning side."

"You know what goes great with a Dalton Blazer?" I added. "An Impromptu song."

"What… no guys I didn't come here to sing a song."

"Come on. One song for your old buddies?"

The boys and I started to sing influencing Blaine to lead. I have to admit. He is good. But from what I learned last year, he will overpower the other boys.

He seemed to have changed from the Blaine that Trent and Wes had described the first time. But even with that. He is good. If he were here. We'd win.

We finished the song. The Warblers all facing Blaine.

"See what'd I tell you. Flawless." I said

Blaine frowned and took off the Blazer.

"Keep it." Hunter said as he tried to return the blazer. "Don't you think it's time for you to come back where you belong. Blaine Warbler."

He left Dalton and I looked Hunter and I exchanged a look.

"He'll be back."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Hunter still isn't that much of an asshole yet. :D YET in the story Sebastian and Hunter are really friends so I had to manipulate it a bit so they do become friends…at some point. :P <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


End file.
